My Reason, My Story
by xllaz
Summary: Nakago makes a strange request and Seiryuu grants it for him. What is left is the reason behind his request, which many wish to know.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first ever fanfic. ah ha ha. This was made after I was inspired by many Yui-Nak lovers and authors. Thank you for inspiring me.

Disclaimer: I have no rights on FY.

* * *

I am Nakago, The Liar. Nakago the Heartless Monster. Nakago the Bastard. I have no care for what fools think of me or what they deemed me as. I am a man of my own right, a man who fights against destiny. I do not serve the Priestess like the other puppets but I play her to serve my purposes. I am who and what I am.

They believed so strongly that I have fallen by the filthy hands of that heroic boy. No, I would rise again, like a never-dying flame, and shocking them would be so pleasurable. Imagining such a picture where it would be my hand through his heart, the started gasps and tearful faces...that would be my dream.

My comrades, wherever you may be, heed my call...Come and join me, spread the words that we want to hear so much. Revenge, hatred, evil...love. We, like any other creature, desire to be loved but none came to break the ice and free us. Only she came as far as embracing all but me, and why was it so? She, our priestess, was not strong enough. She was not expected to come yet she did. Did she hear our crying hearts?

Nevermind, nothing matters anymore. A dream is meant to come to life. A wish is meant to be granted, like so a mission is meant to be accomplished. And this will be the start to my story, to my new life.

X.X.X.X.

Somewhere high up in the heaven, in a kingdom situated in a stormy east sat a god in his throne chair. Blue hair flowed behind him like a river that never stopped flowing. In heavy armor, the god walked in his hall aimlessly, his burden heavier than any armor he had ever worn. "Why is it that peace is never achieved even in heaven?" His deep rumbling voice echoed throughout the hall, as he stared at his reflection. Lines of worry and concern drew deep in the sharp angular face yet wisdom and intelligence misted in those crystal-like eyes.

"Your Majesty," a servant bows and the god hardly turns his head to acknowledge, "You have guests. Shall I show them in?" A graceful wave of his hand and he closed his eyes briefly.

They have finally come to him like they should decades ago before all hell broke loose. They should have come to him instead of going to Tenkou, should have seek power from him instead of that imposter. Even so, he understood. He accepted it and hence, was mocked by his brothers. Which set of warriors seek help from another god, an imposter, instead of the god they serve? None but his.

"Seiryu," a voice so rough and bitter resounded in his ears as the god turned to face them.

"Ashitare," the god began, his voice filled with an agony comparable to a father who finally reunites with his children. Trailing his eyes down, he called them one by one, "Suboshi, Miboshi, Amiboshi, Soi, Tomo...and Nakago." All had looked up upon being called, had given him a slight smile. All but the last one, Nakago the Demon. "My children..."

"I want a chance to life again," Suboshi began, his voice still boyish with a little pretense of manliness, "You rob me of my life!"

At such an accusation, the others but Nakago nodded gravely.

"Give me back the happiness you owed me!"

Another demanded yet Seiryuu still kept quiet. It was not that he didn't want to grant it as soon as possible but he wanted to listen to their rants. He wanted to explain, to clear the misunderstandings.

The demands flew like missiles to Seiryuu's already wounded heart. The accusations hit home and Seiryuu literally stumbled back.

"Forgive me, dear children," Seiryuu began weakly. He could take the insults of Suzaku, the understanding pats of Byakko, the pitiful hugs by Genbu and the scoldings of Taiisukun. But having to be blamed and accused by his own children was killing him. "It is not I who wanted this," he closed his eyes, unable to look at them without misty eyes, "it is not I who planned this. You were all created to represent my stars, to protect the balance of the world yet...it was not meant to be.

"Taiitsukun had other plans, she wanted sacrifices. She needed sacrificial lambs to lure Tenkou so that we, the four gods and her, would be able to kill. Discussions were held, voting took place and in the end, results came. You were selected to be sacrificed. I fought with all the magic I could summon, I bared my fangs, I slashed yet it was no use... I, alone, was no match for the four of them. And because of that, I paid the price." Seiryuu gulped, his voice had turned hoarse. He could feel it too. His tears, dripped and slid down the sides of his porcelain face. It was not embarrassing not shameful to cry in front of his warriors for they were parts of him.

"You...You paid the price?" Miboshi screeched, fury written all over his face, "How?"

"For my rebellions, I was thrown into eternal darkness, also known as eternal torment. It was at this point in time, you were robbed from me. I could not protect you anymore. While I served torment so did all of you. On top of that, I was denied the chance to give you more power that I granted you at birth. I was like a father who had to helplessly watch his children grow in hate. I was forced to listen to all your condemnation that tore my heart asunder but I understand the rage, the helplessness." Seiryuu bowed his head and slumped into his throne chair, sobbing quietly into his palms.

Silence waned through the hall until he felt someone combed his hair gently as if soothing a child. "Seiryuu, father," a feminine voice whispered and Seiryuu raised his head to see all the faces of his children even Nakago's. "It's okay, we understand." But understanding and forgiving are miles apart.

A hand curled in his and he smiled weakly at Suboshi. "Can you at least give us free leash in this kingdom? We're bored at Mount Taikyoku. We aren't allowed anywhere." At this, Seiryuu kept his anger and nodded.

"Granted." It felt as if he was giving them wishes like he would to a priestess.

"I want to listen to music, to the voices of nature," Amiboshi began innocently, rubbing his knuckles, "I want to play a melody for the dead."

Again he granted the wish. Next came Ashitare's wish to learn the ways of both animals and humans. And again, Seiryuu agreed. Followed by Miboshi's, Tomo's and Soi's which he agreed to all of them. While they moved out, they stopped short and looked at the blond man intently.

"Seiryuu, the God of War," Nakago acknowledged with a slight nod. He knew where respect lied, knew who to respect. "Firstly, allow me to express my feelings on being honored your presence." This made Seiryuu sit up straight in his seat, "I am thoroughly grateful for you granting my comrades their wishes."

"Aww, that Nakago always wants to steal the show," Suboshi grumbled but he stood in his place. He, like Seiryuu and the rest, wanted to desperately know Nakago's true wish.

"Seiryuu," Nakago continued as if Suboshi had not even uttered a sound, "I don't wish to be a celestial warrior." This stunned everyone for none had anticipated such a request by him. It was as absurd as Amiboshi requesting for ultimate power. It was just not your cup of coffee listening to Nakago make such request.

"However, if you grant me a new life in the world of the Priestess', I will continue to serve as one of your seven stars."

This, Seiryuu took interest in. Indeed he could summon enough power to give Nakago unlimited access into that world and back but...he needed the permission of those fools. He could not allow Nakago live a loveless life, could not imagine an ugly Nakago. He needed the help of those four to create Nakago as Nakago with a shadow and allow an adventurous life. That was a minimal.

"I shall pull some strings," Seiryuu got up and walked past Nakago, catching the signature smirk, "They'll bend at this." With that the great god, transformed into a green dragon and flew up to Mount Taikyuko.

X.X.X.X.X

In Mount Taikyoku...

"Are you insane, you scale-headed idiot?" the phoenix threw his hands in frustration, "You're telling me to put a time-bomb in that world? What kind of idiot are you?"

"Seiryuu, what are your reasons?" Genbu, the snake-tortoise, asked wisely careful not to anger the dragon. The last time they had to subdue him when they wanted to rob his children had taken out most of their strength. A repeat would be foolish.

"You owed me my happiness. You owed them freedom." It was clear and concise. There was no other motive. It was as if it was common sense.

"But Seiryuu, brother, if we give him that," Byakko threaded carefully, equal to his older brother, Genbu, "who would say he wouldn't demand more?"

"I trust my child." It was same again. Served on a silver platter, a reason so simple yet it went miles.

"You're just insa-!"

"Silence with your mindless jabbering, you feathered animal," Seiryuu snarled. His temper was so close to snapping away from its leash. He had had it with them asking too many questions. It was a simple yes or no question. They had only to agree or disagree to his demands. Why the hell were they asking so many questions?

"Seiryuu, I will help you then," Byakko conceded and hope glimmered in the eyes of the dragon-god, "if your reasons are as such."

"Thank you." It was not that Byakko wanted to endanger the world nor did he think Nakago deserved it but he understood. He knew the pain and burden that Seiryuu carried for hundreds of years while he (Seiryuu) lived in eternal torment.

"Byakko, you're equally mad! You're freaking sending a psychopa-!"

A surge of energy threw Suzaku off his feet, causing him to spiral out of the discussion room. Rage flared as a bright white glow enveloped Seiryuu who stood up as if having every intention of finishing the kill.

Now equally angry, Suzaku fought bravely (perhaps foolishly) against Seiryuu, tearing Mount Taikyoku apart. Energy blasts by Seiryuu met Suzaku's fiery breaths. Windows broke and reformed, Nyan-nyans flew here and there. It was a massive and intensive vortex powered by two angry gods. Three spectators watched- one was unfazed, the other was concerned for his brothers, the last watched in amusement.

The tight-lipped Taitsukun finally commanded 'Cease' when her entire mountain was collapsing faster than it was reforming. "What are you two boys up to?" she bellowed above the chaos, pulling the ears of the dragon and phoenix. Throwing them away from each other, Suzaku flew and crashed onto the wall with a loud thud unlike Seiryuu who managed to break his fall by flying in the opposite motion.

"Seiryuu wants to invite Nakago to the world of the priestess'," Byakko answered, amusement continued to dance in his eyes despite facing a rather impressive Taitsukun, "and I agreed to his plan. I can understand his pain and the burdens he carries for hundreds of years." His last line suddenly made everyone quietened down. Not a sound except for the gentle blowing of the breeze.

"And so do I," Genbu nodded sagely which contorted Suzaku's face into one of disgust, "I think Nakago and the Seiryuu seven stars deserve what belongs to them. They were denied a plenty when we forced them into sacrificial lambs to lure Tenkou. They deserve the freedom to choose, the freedom we stole from them."

This made Taitsukun nod in understatement and Suzaku finally understood the intense sorrow of the dragon. Indeed, there was so much pain tolerated by the dragon without him whining and complaining. At long last, he finally agreed alongside with the rest.

It was unmistakeable to see the hope that glimmered and Seiryuu left the mountain to announced the news. "Nakago, I hope you would be at least satisfied..." Seiryuu wished as he returned.

"Once you've reached that world, you're on your own. I can only do so much..." He spoke to Nakago who smirked widely.

It was finally going to be his story. It was finally him taking the main lead.

* * *

Please R&R. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Slavedriver2008: Thank you for the motivation. I wished I could write as well as you. =X

Disclaimer: I own nothing with regards to FY.

* * *

"He's not going to make it."

"Those beautiful and mesmerizing eyes won't be seeing the light of today or the next."

Words slurred in his head, painfully pounding in a swirling motion. He needed to break away, this had to stop before he went mad. Who was not going to make it? Whose eyes were never going to see the daylights again? Who?

Questions bounced and slammed into the inner walls of his mind, creating unmeasurable pain. So many questions with such misleading answers...it couldn't be him who was suffering. He never was in agony. A hundred, no, a thousand, no, more...So many voices chanting, whispering, screaming at him and come once more the waves of pain splitting his head in halves.

His head was spinning, round and round it went like a wheel of fortune. Never ending till he broke out of this madness...but how?

"I think Nakago's never going to wake up. He's been asleep since five years ago."

Who was the poor man who was in sleep for so long? Who was suffering in coma? Oh god, oh Seiryuu...He was not afraid, he was...uncertain. He needed to get out of the madness before it consumed his entire being into the abyss. As he viciously fought his way from drowning into the sorrowful empty abyss...

"Even so, he still look as beautiful as before. Not a single stray strand, he's so beautiful like a Greek God...Apollo."

Nakago...? Bless the soul of this Aureate not being able to wak-!

Realization hit home. His heart pounded quicker than it ever had in the last five years. Blood coursed faster and faster through his veins, threatening to burst many of his arteries. Frustrated buzzing sound of the rushing blood filled his ears, blocking the sounds of those irritating beeping machines. His lungs huffed desperately as he took huge gulps of air as if he were a fish thrown out of the water forcefully.

He was Nakago!

Which means...who was in his room?

Suddenly the mad swirling darkness dissapitated, allowing him to see blur images. Sure, the room or place seemed vaguely familiar. Flinching and grimacing, he twisted himself carefully to avoid those extremely taut muscles from cramping up. After much attempts, Nakago finally peeked painfully and sleepily through his long-lashed crystal eyes. What greeted him was a suspiciously friendly face.

"Welcome back boss..." the man grinned sheepishly as he moved away from the bed to fetch a glass of drink, "Welcome back to the world of the living!"

Nakago pressed two fingers onto the center of his forehead and focused all of his remaining energies to clear the fog. "What happened?" his voice was still hoarse from not being used for years. His lips cracked and his rough tongue brushed against the inner walls of his mouth. God, he felt like a dead returning back to life. "Who _are_ you?"

"Who else if not your loyal subordinate, Hayomi? Hayomi Sosuke." the foreign man tilted his head inquiringly as he narrowed his gaze onto his boss', "Your best spy."

Nakago hid his face in his palms and groaned. Why couldn't he remember a thing? Sure he knew bits but it was not enough...it would never be enough until he met that person. Until he reminded that person of the promise. As he continued being frustrated with a memory loss, Hayomi handed him a glass of cold water.

The such desirable liquid tickled down his throat, moistening the dry lips. "We were caught in a crossfire with the Organization and the Police. You stalled time for us to escape successfully but unfortunately, you were shot in various points." Hayomi recounted the story and the vision started to form before Aureate who stared at him incredulously. Pieces were starting to fall and memories were returning. He can only hope it would return soon rather than later.

"Kai Rayleight found your bloodied body near a sewage drain. Your lower body was submerged in the waters. That night of the crossfire was the last night we saw you awake. Since then, you've been asleep for five years going six." Hayomi continued, nodding his head as if to tick all of the important information, "We had the best doctors and surgeons but none could heal the scar on your left chest."

At this point, Nakago unbuttoned his shirt clumsily, due to stiff fingers, and saw the large scar. It seemed as if he was stabbed viciously. Dead skin outlined the ugly scar that ran across his left chest, marking out his heart. Whoever did it must have been his equal if not stronger.

"I'd kill the bastard who scarred you," Kai, a green eyed and long silvered hair man, snarled quietly as he narrowed his eyes dangerously on the ugly scar, "at your permission, of course." After that, Kai went down to one knee and bowed in respect. He'd rather taint his hands than allow his boss to dirty his. These kind of bastards who dirty the skin of the beautiful had to be punished...punished severely.

"Beautiful. Just beautiful," sarcasm ran deep in Aureate's deep Shakespearean voice, "There's no need to taint your hands for this one, Assassin. I'd like to personally thank the daredevil."

Cold cruelty danced in those icy blue eyes that chilled Hayomi and Kai. After five long years, The Sadist was still very much alive. It was only lying dormant within the comatose body, just waiting for the time to spring into action. Acquiring knowledge that the Sadist was still alive paralyzed even the assassin...what about seeing the Sadist live?

A knock. A turn of head and a startled gasp."Boss, the _Godfather_ wishes an audience," another fellow subordinate bowed in respect, going down to one knee, "I'm beyond pleased to know of your revival, Boss!" Joy was unmistakeable in those 'innocent' green eyes. After all, it was the day they had been waiting since the night of betrayal.

"Sadist, welcome back," an old man with silvered temples smirked and clapped his hands together, "I have need for your skills. Will you accept, Aureate?" The old man was dressed wealthy, too wealthy in fact. In a full suit, with an acceptable number of bodyguards, the old man looked intimidating enough.

"And what is it that you request of me? You're hardly the sort to beat about the bush," Nakago spoke so softly and politely, it was dangerous. Those piercing watchful blue eyes spoke a different tale from the polite tone but the _Godfather_ was far from feeling the slightest fear.

"I have need for your skills in acting. I want you to find and destroy all data about the Organization," _Godfather _continued and saw Nakago rolling his eyes in boredom, "Shiren, the computer genius, can't infiltrate their computer data. I need those data gone before those pesky Police come after us."

"That just means Shiren has been demoted," Nakago sighed and gulped a mouthful of fresh water. Still in bed, he turned his back on the _Godfather _to look outside the full-length window. "What's in for me?"

"I'd never ask a favor from you again. It's a promise. You have my code of honor attached to it."

"Your code of honor? I didn't know you had such a thing." Cruel laughter that was unable to be suppressed burst out of Nakago. In fits of giggling, he continued, "I refuse such a lame task, _Godfather._"

If the Godfather heard those sarcastic remarks, he didn't show. Impressive. "If I told you a lady's life is at ris-"

"For five years I've been in coma, you expect me to be aroused?" Nakago faced his boss incredulously. It was absurd to think the least. "My sexual desire has long died and so did my organs."

"You're still very much a child, Naka-"

"A child?" Nakago's voice deepened, causing men to feel slightly aroused, "Is that a tinge of pink colouring on your cheeks, _Godfather?_" The Sadist rose from his bed, strolled with feline grace towards the old man. Every step was masked with extreme grace that was foreign to most humans. Smiling maliciously, the Sadist walked closer.

Everyone's breadth held tight. None daring to breathe to break the silence. "Na-Na-Naka...go?" _Godfather _called, pain extremely evident in his voice. In a split second, his voice had turned hoarse from holding his breath tightly. A finger traced the line of his buttons mischievously and a helpless whimper escaped.

"You really flushing _Godfather_," the Sadist slurred in his deep, arousing voice that caused a tightening on the loins on the old man, "Is it getting to you? Is it enough?" Concern and cruelty ran deep in the sharp angular face. Their faces now, only inches apart, was close enough for the Godfather to breathe in the musky scent of the Sadist. Leaning his neck, the Sadist exhaled hotly on the neck of the old man. Heat prickled on his skin, sensual and hot.

"No...no...it's not enough," he whimpered and moaned helplessly. The Sadist had trapped him within sensual illusions, "I'm _hurting._ Release me, Sadist."

A wide, evil smirk stretched across his handsome face. A finger traced the side of the prey's face. His fingertips burning every single area it _brushed _against. "You're at my mercy?" A nod and the Sadist pulled his hand back, getting a groan in reply. Turning his back, Nakago returned to his bed and looked amused.

"Was it beautiful, _Godfather?" Nakago_ smiled gently as he fingered the rim of his glass, watching the Godfather carefully, "You loved it, didn't you?" The fury that ran and reflected in those black-coal eyes were enough as an answer. There was not a single soul who could deny and fight against such a force. Rich, poor, young, old, men or women...All of them succumbed to the force wielded by Aureate. Not one had been able to say 'no'. Not one had been able to successfully escape the torture. It was tantalizing sort of torture.

"You're the only one who can save this Organization," the Godfather continued, his voice barely a whisper. People usually took an extremely long time to recover from such a blissful experience even for someone like the Godfather who had been with Nakago since 15 years ago.

"Change of topic?" A light chuckle. It was understanding to know someone would change the topic after being assaulted and teased. "It'll be my final assignment." The Godfather nodded in agreement. Someone as powerful, rich and handsome as Aureate would want to settle down at 30. After all, at 30, he had to have children to carry on his legacy-to learn his art as a Sadist.

After the Godfather left, all of Aureate's underlings entered. All were more than happy to see him awake. "It may be your last assignment but we'll serve you forever." Yes, he had eternal friends. Now onto his last assignment before his story could finally begin. Oh he can't wait...Once the assignment was over, he would see that person...Take what belonged to him and begin his life...

* * *

Please R&R. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Slavedriver: Thank you so much! About it having to do with the Mafia, mine's slightly off.

Author's note: Aureate is Nakago's code name which is what everyone calls him. Sadist is Nakago's title. Sorry for the misconceptions...But I think I'll address Nakago as Aureate to clear the confusing names.

Disclaimer: I have no rights on FY.

* * *

"Yui!" A brown haired woman squealed as she raced towards her best friend. Her hair tied neatly in a ponytail. "I'm so glad you could take some time off to dine with me!"

Yui could only sigh. It was just like old times, perhaps somethings aren't meant to change. Miaka would always be Miaka and so would their friendship. Despite the hellish experience five years ago, they were still able to remain together. Now, it seemed they had to owe to everyone in that universe-the good, the evil and the gods. If anything good came out, it was that they became closer than ever. There was practically no one who could tear them apart, save for Miaka's newborn son- Tsuki.

"You didn't bring little Tsuki along?" Yui missed the pink health baby. Tsuki was one of the many reasons Yui wanted to settle down fast. She wanted a child to call her own, a child as adorable as Tsuki. However, relationship was something Yui considered sacred and she didn't want to lose it at a premature stage.

"Nope, Tsuki wants to be with his daddy," Miaka smiled serenely and led her friend through the evening crowd. Tokyo, as always, was buzzing with undefined life. It was always filled with joy, fun and...crowds. Pushing here and there, Miaka continued, her voice raising above the crowd, "How're you and Tetsuya? I heard you two have been really close and cozy..."

Flushing, Yui pulled her hand away and stormed forward in embarrassment. Even as a matured adult, this was still one topic she wouldn't want to discuss out in the open. It was hard to tell if someone was eavesdropping or even snickering at her. While she took lead, thoughts and concern started to bombard her. Her relationship with that man was hard to say the least. Sure, one moment it could be fantastic, the next they'd be quarreling. It was so unpredictable and Yui hated it. She hated constant change but she loved changes...Ironic, isn't it?

"So...are you going to answer?" Miaka tilted her head and regarded her friend's shy expression, "You should really settle down with him. I can jus-"

"No, stop it." Yui closed her eyes, her body shaking in discomfort. It may be that Miaka was concern as a best friend, as a sister but relationships were to sacred to be shared. Reaching up to her ear, she gingerly fingered the ear ring- his ear ring. "I cant...He's still in my every thought..." Saying 'I still miss him' was useless, it was bared for Miaka. There was no need to speak of unspoken words...

Tears misted in her sapphire eyes as she looked down, unable to see her best friend in the eye. Miaka bit her lip, not wanting to upset the beautiful blond lady opposite her. It was torture itself to see Yui is such a vulnerable state, shaking in fear. Anyone who knew Yui well enough, knew that it wasn't that she was shy or embarrass of relationships but she was afraid of losing it again. And anyone who love Yui would know that she hated being seen as a weak woman. "Yui...I'm sorry but you...You need a man behind you."

How ironic. It was usually the man who needs a woman behind him but Yui needed a man just as much. It was time to leave the topic, Yui was still not ready however matured she was. Choosing a safer topic, Miaka started ranting and complaining about Taka stealing Tsuki from her and how she had to do all the maternal house chores.

"It's ridiculous! How can Taka expect me to constantly clean up Tsuki after his every meal?" Miaka was complaining as she threw her hands up in the air, "Especially after every meal _I _cooked!"

Yui stifled a laughter but her eyes gleamed in mischief. "Well, that's understandable considering you were hardly in the kitchen..." This earned Yui a scowl look which made her burst out laughing. It was heartwarming to watch two ladies communicating and complaining about their daily lives despite having run completely different paths. They were the only pair creating boisterous noise in the high-classed aristocrat restaurant.

Suddenly, while they were too engrossed the entire restaurant paused in silence. The grandfather clocked had sounded, signifying the arrival of a VIP. Every pair of eyes watched the entrance in silence, waiting patiently for the night's VIP. Silence ticked on slowly and yet the best friends continued on their discussion. It had always been that way, they paid no attention to their surrounding when they were together on a date.

The main door swung open soundlessly, footsteps hardly made a sound and neither did the audience. The VIPs had arrived, had set foot in the restaurant. It was basic courtesy to remain quiet even if you didn't want to pay attention to such people.

"Have you no respect?" a waiter growled quietly and all eyes were now fixed on the ex-priestesses. This made Yui and Miaka turn to face the new group of people and Miaka immediately swallowed. It was not that she was afraid of being thrown out and shamed but she had not expected to meet them- his friends. It was strange to be meeting them here. It was a high possibility of meeting the number one must-have boyfriend throughout Asia and Europe. Oh she,like any other lady, would desperately even wish to see him from behind a crowd.

Yui, on the other hand, not knowing who any of those VIPs were was nonchalant in their presence. What was the use of pretending to be courteous in the presence of another human? That was the lesson Tomo blessed her with. Seriously, Yui thought it was ridiculous that everyone was placing too much respect to these people. Sure, they authoritative but demanding so much respect was beyond her. It reminded her so much of Nakago...Oh no.

"Throw them out and ban them from entering again!" The manager ordered and the waiters, eagerly, ushered them out. Force was used on Yui who stubbornly stood rooted but even she had her limits.

"This is the power wielded by Prince Aureate's men To think it is only his underlings," Miaka thought as she breezed past the men in expensive suits, "Just how much power does he command?"

"Scumbags taking advantage of power. No wonder there's corruption within the government in Kutou Empire." Hatred and anger burnt fresh in her heart as she swore to take them all down. The fire to rise above them glowed and another lesson struck her- If you really desired it, then do it right with your entire being. Nakago had showcased to her the lesson right till his last bre- No, she wouldn't think of it and turn herself weak.

"Don't ever return!" The glass door swung to a close and both ladies turned to each other, wearing the same expression- pure, raw determination but for entirely different reason. One was determined to meet the man while the other was determined to take the whole lot of them down.

As they stood waiting, and thinking, rain started to shower heavily on them. Bless Seiryuu, they were under shelter but still...The scene in which they were in was distasteful to say the least. Two women thrown out of a restaurant and then thrown into a heavy downpour. "I guess we should be heading back," Yui stood up, dusted her skirt and ran a hand to untangle any snags, "Come on...Miaka?" Turning to the direction Miaka was gazing dreamily, shock shook Yui.

It can't be. No, the man coming out of the long, sleek white limousine was...No, no, oh god, no. Panic started to rise within her as she took a step back. She shouldn't feel as such, it was her every night's wish to meet him once more. Just one more time, just a peek, just a glance. After five years, she could still recognize that golden hair that seemed melted. It was so golden one might actually believe that his hair was touched by the Hand of Midas.

Those long legs that had controlled the horse. She still remembered those legs that had brushed against hers whenever she was in his arms. Oh god, oh Seiryuu have mercy. Did he still remember her after five years? Was he now in a relationship or worse, was he married with children? Questions filled Yui who was speechless for the first time after so long.

Looking at her direction, shock too razed through him. He had not planned to meet her so soon, had not wanted to see her yet. Not until he was done with that stupid Organization. But...it's her isn't it? Then why wasn't she running into his open arms like she used to? Aureate stared at her before commanding his legs to stroll leisurely to her. Act normal, act as per usual but his heart had other commands for it palpitated quickly. He can only hope he wouldn't stumble forward and knock into her...but that wasn't such a bad idea.

"Pray, may I ask why are you ladies outside?" That deep Shakespearean voice floated to Yui making her dizzy. She felt light just like long ago when they were together, alone.

"You-you're Au-Aureate-sama?" Miaka stuttered and a susceptible smile graced his face that Yui had grown accustomed to, "Aureate as in, the Aureate-sama who's one of the most richest bachelor in the world. Aureate-sama who's so wealthy he was titled Prince Aureate?"

Hope shattered before Yui and the pain was too unbearable she actually, literally, fell back. Who was she kidding? To even think he was _him _was unforgivable. How could she want that golden haired, cerulean eyed man to be _him_? Strong arms caught her and held her steady before her descend to the ground was even halfway.

"Yes, I am Aureate the prince and you flatter me too much," the man affirmed Miaka's suspicion but continued to hold Yui against his chest. Oh Seiryuu, she still feels the same. The same warm sensation from her and his loins constricted slightly. Looking at her, Aureate asked, concern coated his voice, "Are you feeling unwell?"

Pushing him away as roughly as she could Yui took a trembling step back, "I'm fine..." No, I'm not fine. You're not _him_, no one can be _him_. Oh Seiryuu, I guess this is your way of telling me to stop waiting and start on my new life. To forget and find another man.

She turned her back on him walked away, her shoulder drooped. His heart tied a knot, and breathing suddenly seemed difficult. Why did she turn away? Was she with another man...was he too late? Turning to face the brown haired lady, Aureate cleared his throat and apologized, "I think I've made your company upset. Please spread my sincere apology to her." At the female's nod, Aureate walked towards the glass doors. Pain and hurt gnawed in his inner being while he watched the lady catch up to her. Yui...? Please turn back and let me know you've forgiven me...

"Aureate? Boss?" Rayleight was standing beside him and watching the blond woman striding away, "She's very beautiful...she's, just like Cassandra, making my heart go thump-thump."

"And she'll be mine."Aureate thought and turned away too early to miss the clear eyes of his prey, "Come, I'm sure she already belongs to someone and you belong to your wife."

"But that won't deny me. I'd kill the damn faggot and take her to be your bride," Rayleight walked slightly behind his boss as a form of respect, "Aureate, I won't be surprised if she'll succumb to your seduction. After all, no one ever had the will to resist the Sadist."

Giving no comments, Rayleight continued, "Why don't you buy her heart while completing the mission? That way you'll get married as soon as you accomplish the mission successfully."

"Not a bad idea," Aureate chuckled and Rayleight laughed soundlessly yet mirth danced in his eyes, "but I dont't steal. She'll have to come to me willingly..." Rayleight, for one, thoroughly believed in the skills of the Sadist despite not practicing for half a decade. However, Aureate wasn't so sure his seduction was skilled enough to draw her in. But both believed that she'll belong to Aureate as one of his most prized possessions perhaps even his most prized treasure.

* * *

Oh man, I think I screwed up Nakago's (Aureate's) arrival. It didn't come out as plan.

Please R&R. Thank you to those who have taken the time off to read this fanfic. And to those who have spent time reviewing this, I so appreciate it.


End file.
